


Microficlets

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent SuperCorp - Freeform, Alpha Lucy Lane, Alpha Wolf Kara Danvers, Alpha asshole Mon-EL, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothing sale, Everyone hates Mon El, F/F, I don't know how to say this - Freeform, Kara's terrified of Lizards, Major Character Death: Lillian Luthor, Omega Kara Danvers, Other, Possessive Kara, Reginald the Lizard - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, So many kisses, SuperCorp, The 100 - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, Vampire Lena Luthor, Wedding Proposal, Werewolf, Werewolf/Vampire, lesbian eastereggs?, otp prompts, superlane, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Some small ficlets based off the prompts I have been getting in comments or little OTP prompts I find in Tumblr, feel free to name requestsCurrently:  SupercorpAgent SupercorpSuperLaneSwanQueenGeneral DanversSanversSuper secretaryChapter order has been updated to group stories better together as of 25 April 2017





	1. Spiders!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupcake Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562205) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 
  * Inspired by [Cupcake Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562205) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> Ok people, these are a series of little one shots, they may or may not be interlinked. I will accept prompts from either Supergirl or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./ Marvel `verses on a case by case basis. They`re only intended to be short little things under 1000 words primarily but may be extended a little if there is the demand there

"Lena!!" Kara yells from the bathroom 

"What is it? What's wrong" Lena asks as she comes running in baseball bat in hand

Kara looks terrified at the corner above the tub "spider"

Lena rolls her eyes as she places the bat down and removes the spider rolling her eyes at her SUPER girlfriend.


	2. Couch Cuddles

"Kara?" Lena asks as her head pillows on Kara's lap

"Hmm" Kara humms to her Fiancé as she strokes through her hair softly

"Can you read to me, just until I go to sleep?" Lena asks her voice soft and vulnerable

"Of course my love" Kara says and begins to read in a soft and soothing voice "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..."


	3. Kara's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning, I'm not ACE, this story is based off limited knowledge I have from limited interaction with ACE people and google (which we all know is usually half wrong) if there are any ACE people out there who take offence I apologise and am more than happy to are amendments

Maggie looks at Kara in sympathy knowing just what she's going through. She smiles softly as she says "Come on little Danvers, if Lena likes you as much as she seems to she won't care"

Kara seems to slightly deflate "But everyone else..."

It's Alex who interjects this time "You've said it yourself Kara, Lena is nothing like anyone else"

"But what if she can't you know, get past it" Kara asks slightly scared

"Then she doesn't deserve you and at least that way you will know" Alex says rubbing comforting circles on Kara's back

"You're right... you're right, I'll talk to her tomorrow"

 

 

The next afternoon Kara walks into Lena's office "ahh, Kara it's so good to see you" Lena says rising to kiss Kara lightly on the lips

As soon as their lips meet Kara stiffens a little before pulling back. "Lena there's something I need to tell you, about me, I just..."

Lena gives her a bemused look "Kara, I know you're Supergirl, I mean it's a little obvious... "

"No! That's not well yes, I'm Supergirl but that's not what I wanted to tell you" Kara rushes out

Lena's tone grows somber as she asks "What is it then Kara? Is everything ok? Are we ok?"

Kara tries to reassure Lena but her tongue ties itself in knots "It's... I'm... I'm asexual Lena, and I know some people can't deal with that and I don't want to lead you on or..."

Lena looks, relieved? 

"Kara, I, that's perfectly ok, I don't care about the sex. What I care about is you, the nights and days we spend together curled on the couch, or just having you beside me, I can do without the sex, as long as I have you by my side"

"You mean it? You're not disappointed?" Kara asks her tone vulnerable 

Lena takes Kara in her arms holding her tightly "Never, I could never be disappointed in you"


	4. Swan/Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, to be perfectly honest, this is the first time I've written SwanQueen and have no idea if the dynamic is even close to right. I've literally seen half of the first season but that is it.
> 
> So apologies in advance if it seems a little off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thoughts will be appreciated however this time thoughts on the dynamic are also heavily encouraged as this is the first of this pairing i have written and I have no idea if it is right

"Oh just fuck and get it over with" Ruby groans watching Emma glare over her cup of coffee as Regina walks Henry to the bus

Emma looks up from her coffee her voice incredulous "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, just fuck and get it over with, this sexual tension is stifling" Ruby says walking past with a pot of coffee

"Sexual tension? There`s, I, I don’t know what you`re on about Ruby"

Ruby laughs at the flustered sheriff as Granny`s voice comes from the back "Come on Dearie, we can all see it, it would be cute if it wasn’t quite so sad"

"You too granny? Really?" Emma asks banging her head on the table

Then the door opens and Archie walks in. Emma raises her head to glare at him "I suppose you want to weigh in on this as well"

Archie stutters being caught in the glare of the sheriff "I…what?"

Ruby decides to answer saying "We`re telling Emma that she and Regina should just get it over with and fuck already"

Archie raises an eyebrow as he says "Oh, well unresolved tension is never good for anyone"

"Gee, thanks Archie, glad I can count on you" Emma deadpans

"now, now sheriff, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

The door opens "What's nothing to be ashamed of Doctor?" Regina asks eyebrow raised as she walks through the door

"uhh, nothing" Archie stammers

Regina gives him a disbelieving look as she steps over ordering a coffee

Emma turns to look at Regina, "apparently they have decided it would be better for everyone if you and I fucked"

The look on Regina's face as she turns around could re-freeze the polar ice caps "I beg your pardon" she asks 

"Apparently they’ve decided the reason we hate each other is we secretly want to bang" Emma deadpans enjoying the way it seems to throw Regina off kilter 

What Regina says next knocks Emma for six "Well I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it" she says moving to take her cup of coffee that Ruby has just put down

"You what?" Emma manages to ask recovering just as Regina reaches the door

"Henry is at a school excursion tonight, how about we start with dinner and see how it goes. My place at 8?" Regina asks eyebrow raised as she stands in the now open door

"Uhh… yeah?" Emma says and like that Regina is gone. She turns to look at Ruby with a quizzical expression "what just happened?"

"Looks like you got yourself a date Emma" Ruby says smirking

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are very highly valued and appreciated.
> 
> It can be difficult to gauge the reaction to these ficlets because of the limited Kudos function so thoughts and comments are always appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Director Super Cat Corp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143581) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Finally, a home at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387463) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [And The Truth Shall Set Ye Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548389) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548467) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Reginald the Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548659) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)
  * [Can't we just catch a break already](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791755) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)




End file.
